Aircraft often utilize a nitrogen generation system (NGS), or On Board Inert Gas Generation System, to provide nitrogen enriched air to the fuel tanks in order to render the tanks inert for safety purposes. A byproduct of an NGS is oxygen enriched air. This excess oxygen enriched air is commonly expelled to the ambient environment outside of the aircraft.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.